


Monsters Under the Bed

by SparkySheep



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Tentacles, monsters under the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkySheep/pseuds/SparkySheep
Summary: What if mandalorians were monsters under the bed?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Spooky Wars Week





	Monsters Under the Bed

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190793987@N03/50534630143/in/dateposted-public/)

What if mandalorians were monsters under the bed? What if they lived in the shadows beneath, sending nightmares and eating fear?


End file.
